


Bed Warm Hands

by gaypoedameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Finn, F/F, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Poe, Pining, Pining Poe Dameron, Valentine's Day, bed sharing, drunk poe, finally the smut has come, gratuitous use of the word buddy, guess who doesn't know how to talk about feelings, it's poe, low key angst, poe dameron cries, poe's got a thing abt hands idk man, poe's punk ass has no idea tho, there's a lot of crying actually, when will i know rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/pseuds/gaypoedameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's never celebrated Valentine's Day. More importantly, he's never even had chocolate. Poe decides to remedy this and finds himself completely and utterly fucked. </p><p>(working title: 'poe dameron's ass will never know Rest', or 'how much cuddling is too much before it gets weird, jess', or 'no i didn't buy this incredibly gay movie for us to watch together in the hopes that you'd catch on')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Much Champagne is Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freshly betaed by my main man @edgebug on tumblr

“Hey, Poe, I’ve got a question.”

Poe took another sip from his mug of caf before he answered, not bothering to look up. “Yeah, buddy?”

“What exactly _is_ Valentine’s Day? I know it’s a thing, just from all the decorations and stuff, but-- ”

Poe stopped writing and looked over at Finn, who was perched on the edge of Poe’s bed, knees drawn up to his chest. 

“They really didn’t let you guys celebrate holidays, huh?”

Finn shook his head mournfully. 

“Well,” Poe turned the swivel chair so he was facing Finn and scratched absently at the back of his neck. “It’s a day to spend with people you care about. You might go out with a partner or just spend time with friends. People drink and give each other chocolates or flowers, and sometimes go out to see holovids, that kind of stuff.” He turned back to his desk and continued writing, hoping he’d answered the question well enough.

“Oh.” A moment passed before Finn spoke again. “Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s chocolate?”

Poe had chosen a bad moment to take a gulp of caf, and he choked a little, eyes wide. “Poe!” Finn gasped, visibly concerned. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine,” Poe gasped, coughing a bit to clear the caf from his lungs. His writing now had caf all over it, but he was fine. After he collected himself (which took longer than he would’ve liked) he turned back to Finn. “You’ve _seriously_ never had chocolate before?” 

Finn shook his head again. “Is it that big a deal?”

“ _Is it that big a_ \--Alright, up. C’mon, we’re buying chocolates and champagne and a shitty holovid.” Poe stood, grabbing at Finn’s hand and dragging him to his feet. “You’re gonna have the full Valentine’s experience."

 

\----

“Poe, do you really think we need three of those?” Finn asked, wide-eyed.

“You’re right, buddy.” Poe adjusted the large heart-shaped boxes in his arms. “I think four would probably be better. Hey, you wanna find a box of cambry berries? I’m gonna hunt down a holovid.” He nodded in the direction of a small aisle of fruit before walking off.

Finn, who was feeling overwhelmed by Poe’s enthusiasm, wandered confusedly towards where Poe had directed. There wasn’t a lot left to look through, the shelves presumably picked clean by earlier shoppers rushing to prepare for dinner dates.

Finn grabbed a box of the berries, then another. If Poe thought they needed four boxes of ‘chocolates,’ maybe another box of berries was necessary. Usually he deferred to Poe’s judgement on their shopping trips. 

“Alright!” Poe said, his voice ringing out a little too loud. “Now all we need is some Daruvvian champagne! I think you’ll like this vid, Finn. It’s a romance.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Finn, and Finn felt his face heat up with mild embarrassment. He loved romance vids the best, Poe had found that out during their weekly holovid nights with Snap and Jess. It wasn’t a bad thing, Finn knew that, but they still teased him about it.

The teasing got gentler when Finn had made an offhand comment about romance in the First Order being practically non-existent.

\-----

Once they were back to their shared quarters, Poe laid out the spoils of their trip on his desk. Finn automatically reached toward a particularly brightly-colored little heart-shaped box where it sat among the other objects; there was red glitter on it, and it sparkled under Poe’s desk lamp.

“Hey, wait a second,” Poe said with a smile, setting an ostentatious bouquet of flowers on the edge of the desk. “Hold off on eating the chocolate, buddy. I want to see your reaction.” 

Finn pulled his hand back from the red box and resumed his previous position on Poe’s bed. Poe rifled through their small cabinet, pulling out mismatched wine glasses. 

“These’ll have to do, I don’t have any champagne flutes. That okay?”

“Poe, I’ve never even had champagne before. I don’t really care.”

“Ah, right.” He set the glasses on the desk, then motioned for Finn to stand. He dragged his stiff mattress onto the floor. “You wanna grab yours too?” 

Finn stripped his bed and grabbed his mattress, pushing it next to Poe’s on the floor. Poe spread their blankets over top as best he could, then grabbed the boxes and champagne from the desk and sat cross legged on the makeshift bed. Finn thought to grab the wine glasses before sitting down. 

“Alright, Finn, you ready for this?” Poe said, grinning as he opened the top box of chocolates. “Let’s see, maybe we should stick with the basics for your first taste.” He grabbed a small piece of solid milk chocolate and held it up, expecting Finn to grab it. Finn, not quite understanding that, opened his mouth. Poe blushed as he placed the chocolate on Finn’s tongue, pulling his hand away like he’d been burned when his fingers brushed Finn’s lips. Finn closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. Poe shifted uncomfortably, watching as Finn slowly chewed, savoring the chocolate.

“Poe,” Finn said quietly once he was finished, staring intensely at him. “That was, quite possibly, the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” 

Poe was completely, utterly fucked. He watched as Finn popped another chocolate in his mouth, this one cream filled. 

“Finn, you’ve got some…” Poe smiled and wiped a spot of cream from the corner of Finn’s mouth with his thumb. Before he could pull his hand away, Finn had licked the cream off, sucking gently on the pad of Poe’s thumb.

If Poe thought he was fucked before, he had no idea what was coming.

“I’m, uh. I’m gonna set the projector up,” he croaked, lurching over to the vid player. After getting the vid ready, he poured himself a large glass of champagne and downed it in two gulps, carbonation be damned. He wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying his hardest to get smashed off a single bottle of light champagne. He started to pour himself another glass, then remembered he’d bought it for the two of them to share. 

“You want some?” He asked, waving the bottle at Finn. Finn nodded, holding out his glass. 

“I’ve never really drank before, you know.” Finn said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the alcohol. 

“Take it easy then, buddy.” Poe laughed as Finn swallowed the champagne down, despite his apparent distaste for it. 

“Oh, like you?” 

“Shhh,” Poe held a finger to his lips in mock seriousness. “The vid’s starting.”

He pushed their pillows up against the wall into a sort of nest, then leaned back. Finn followed suit, laying his head on Poe’s chest instead of the pillows. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it - Finn was starting to adopt Poe’s tactile nature--but Poe’s breath hitched. He prayed to the maker that Finn couldn’t feel his heart pounding as he wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder. 

“You want some chocolate?” Finn asked in a hushed voice. Poe looked down at him, then at the glass of champagne occupying his left hand. 

“I don’t have any hands, buddy.” 

Finn picked a piece of chocolate from the box, the gold foil crackling. He held it to Poe’s lips, looking up expectantly. Poe took it hesitantly, lips touching Finn’s fingers. Heat pooled in his stomach and he pretended not to notice the soft gasp Finn gave when Poe’s tongue brushed his thumb. 

\------

An hour passed and Finn, who’d been drinking straight out of the bottle, was crying. Ugly crying, too, giving big hiccuping sobs, nose running on Poe’s faded green tee shirt. 

“Finn, buddy,” Poe said, trying to console him by rubbing his arm gently. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise they work it out.”

“P-Poe, he just. He just loves him so much. Why can’t he j-just say it?” 

“No idea bud. Sometimes that’s just the way it goes.” Poe sighed. This hadn’t turned out to be the best choice for a fun, guys-being-dudes movie night. He knew it had a happy end, Jess had told him that much before she’d gone out with Rey, but the floundering romance of the two men on screen reminded him an awful lot of his current situation. Not the situation of a drunk and tearful Finn clutching to his shirt, but the more general “I’m in love with my best friend and can never tell him” sort of situation.

Either Jess was more vindictive than he thought she was, or she had a terrible sense of humor. Poe grabbed the bottle from Finn and tipped it back, draining the last of the champagne. 

Finn fell asleep long before the movie ended. He’d slid down Poe’s chest until his head rested heavy in Poe’s lap. A spot of drool formed where Finn’s full lips were pressed against his sweat pants. He shifted in his sleep, clutching at Poe’s thigh like a teddy bear; Poe combed his fingers absently through Finn’s close-cropped hair in response, barely watching the holo. As the end credits rolled, he flicked off the projector and did his best to clear the chocolate wrappers from the blankets without disturbing Finn. 

_I can at least have this_ , he thought, lifting Finn’s head gently from his lap and lying down beside him. Wrapping an arm around his sleeping friend, he pressed his face against Finn’s back. If there were tears stinging his eyes and threatening to spill, no one needed to know but him. 

\-----

Finn woke up before Poe, acutely aware of two things. First, there was a pounding in his skull that was impossible to ignore. He’d never had a hangover before, and this was one of those new experiences that was particularly unpleasant. Second, that solid warmth pressed to his back was Poe, who still had an arm wrapped around him. This was a new experience too, but this one made him feel his heart in his throat, and he couldn’t quite decide if that heart-in-throat feeling was unpleasant or not. Maybe a bit of both. He reached to grab Poe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Pulling their hands up, he pressed a soft kiss to Poe’s knuckles. 

Poe moved closer, still half asleep. He nuzzled into the crook of Finn’s neck, lips brushing gently against Finn’s skin. Finn felt a shudder go through his body. 

“G’morning, baby,” Poe murmured, eyes closed as he dragged lazy kisses along Finn’s neck. He was still asleep, Finn realized. Whatever _this_ was, Poe didn’t mean it. 

“Poe,” Finn’s voice cracked. 

Poe jerked away suddenly, pulling his hand from Finn’s roughly as he sat up. 

“Fuck.”


	2. And Poe Thought Last Night Was Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe runs away, Finn worries. A lot. more drunken shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG edits done w the help of my friend kat (edgebug on tumblr) so give this chapter a re-read and see what you missed the first time, mayhaps?

All the color had left Poe’s face. His stomach turned violently, he scrambled from their little nest as quickly as he could and somehow he managed to get out a choked “I’m sorry!” before practically running out of the room, somehow managing not to trip over his own feet too much as Finn’s eyes followed him hopelessly out the door.

A short walk (too short; Poe hadn’t collected himself completely yet) took Poe to Jess’s quarters. He didn’t even have to knock before the door slid open, revealing a bleary eyed Rey wrapped in the standard issue sheets that topped everyone’s mattresses. 

“Um,” Poe says, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Spit it out, Dameron. Why are you here at this ungodly hour?”

“Am I allowed to ask why Jess didn’t open the door?”

“ _No_. Come inside.” Rey moved out of his way. “Jess’ll be out in a minute.” 

Poe stepped tentatively through the doorway and sat down at Jess’s desk. There were small black lace underwear hanging from the corner if it. He really didn’t have to ask why Rey was there; he’d known Jess had a thing for her for months. His thoughts were interrupted by Jess stepping out of the refresher, sweatpants low on her hips and towel drying her hair. 

“Poe, why the fuck are you here.” There wasn’t any bite to her voice. Rey, who was dressed now, gave Jess a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. 

“Congratulations on Rey,” Poe said, and Jess raised an eyebrow at him.

“You didn’t show up at ass o’clock to congratulate me on getting laid, Dameron.”

Well, there was no escaping this conversation. He ran a hand through his curls, which were still messy from sleep. “I think I really fucked things up with Finn.”

“Okay, explain.”

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he took a deep breath. “I may have called him baby when we woke up this morning. While spooning him.”

“And…?”

“And necking, I did that too while I was half asleep apparently.”

“Fuck. What did he do?”

“I didn’t stick around long enough to wait for a reaction. I swear, Jess, I didn’t mean to do it. You know I wouldn’t want to pressure him with my feelings or make him uncomfortable. But shit, he just looked so lost, and--” Poe scrubs a hand over his face. “Poor kid barely knows what friendship is and I already ruined ours.”

Jess sat on the edge of her bed and looked steadily at him. “You have no idea if you ruined your friendship, though. You don’t know how he feels about you--romantically, I mean. And don’t give me any more of that bullshit about him being in love with Rey. He knows she’s a lesbian.”

“I definitely didn’t want him to find out this way.” He sighed. “Fuck.” There was a long pause before either of them spoke again.

“Well,” she said, standing. “You know I think you should go back and talk to him. Even if he doesn’t reciprocate, Poe, he loves you as a friend and you shouldn’t just bail after something like that. He probably has no idea what the fuck is going on.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not going to do that though.”

“Nope.”

She let out a heavy sigh. “Alright, then get out. I’m not letting you mope around in here. If you wanna go day drinking or cry out in the woods, that’s your business. But I think you’re handling this like an idiot.”

\------

Finn thudded back against the mattress with a groan as soon as the door closed after Poe. He couldn’t stop replaying what had happened over and over again in his mind. The rasp of Poe’s voice when he called him ‘baby’. The way Poe’s chapped lips dragged across his skin, making his stomach drop and his face heat up. He’d felt in his gut, in his-- 

He sat up quickly, face flushed. Dwelling on this wouldn’t help anything. Poe didn’t seem to want to talk to him though. What the hell had that been? Had he meant it? He sighed, rubbing at his eyes before getting up and walking to the refresher. A look in the mirror didn’t help. He looked exactly how he felt--like hell. His eyes were red, and there was chocolate smeared on his face. He smelled like alcohol and sweat. No wonder Poe had run away after he realized it’d been Finn he was kissing. 

He stripped quickly and rubbed at his eyes again before turning on the hot water and stepping under it. Last night’s mistakes couldn’t be washed off fast enough. 

\------------

Finn paused to gather himself before knocking at Jess’s door. It was already evening and he hadn’t seen Poe all day. This wasn’t uncommon; Poe often disappeared for long periods of time to work on his x-wing or study blueprints. But this felt different. He’d looked in all of Poe’s usual hangouts--the common room, the mess hall, the hangar. He’d even checked the General’s office. So, two quick knocks on Jess’s door. 

Rey opened the door again. 

“Oh. Hey, Rey. Is it--is it okay if I come in? Am I interrupting something?”

“We’re both fully clothed if that’s what you mean,” she replied with a small laugh.

Finn stepped in, still feeling like an unwelcome presence in their space. “Hey, Jess,” he coughed out, giving a small wave. She was lying in bed, datapad in hand. “Have either of you seen Poe? He pretty much ran away from me this morning and I haven’t seen him since.” 

Jess snorted. “Of course.”

Finn cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Rey didn’t wait for Jess to answer. “He stopped by this morning asking for advice about something and, well, he clearly didn’t listen.”

“He never listens to me, Rey!” Jess did her best to sound hurt. 

Finn decided not to ask what they’d talked about. “Okay, do you have any idea where he might be? I feel like I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Honestly, he probably went off base to get drunk.” Jess saw the frustration on his face. “Believe me, we tried to get him to go talk to you.”

“Thanks for trying. I’m gonna. Uh. Let you guys get back to whatever I interrupted.” He laughed, despite himself. Rey threw a pillow at him on his way out. 

\-------

Once he got back to his quarters, Finn decided to change into some warmer clothes and head out. He’d only been off base two or three times, and always with Poe. He didn’t even know where to start looking, but Poe had been wearing just a tee shirt and sweats when he left. The nights here were cold, and it had started raining just a couple of hours ago. If Poe ended up passed out in a ditch, he could get hypothermia and--Finn didn’t want to finish the thought. He would find Poe and bring him back, and if Poe didn’t want to talk about what happened, that would be okay. Pulling on the jacket Poe had given him, he let his eyes linger on their makeshift bed for a moment before flicking off the lights and letting the door slide closed behind him. 

\----- 

It was close to two hours later when Finn finally found Poe. He’d searched three different bars and countless back alleys before he stepped into the harsh lights and loud music of this particular one. Once inside, it didn’t take long to spot Poe. He was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. There was a tall blonde next to him, sitting too close and with his arm around Poe’s shoulder. He leaned in to whisper something to Poe, then moved to kiss him. Finn felt sick. 

“Poe!” He practically shouted, pushing through the crowd to get to Poe. He pushed the blonde away and took the whiskey from Poe. He slapped some credit chips on the counter, then took Poe’s face in his hands. 

“Hey. Hey. Poe, look at me.” He couldn’t stop the worry in his voice from coming through. Poe’s eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. It looked like there was vomit on his tee shirt. “We’re gonna get you home, okay? C’mon, stand up.” 

Poe tried to get up, collapsing into Finn’s arms almost immediately. Finn could feel Poe trembling a little as he tried to stand and keep his balance. He buried his face in Finn’s chest, despite the certainly unpleasant feeling of Finn’s wet sweater against his skin.

“‘M really glad t’see you, buddy. I missed that beautiful face,” Poe mumbled. 

“Yeah, I’m glad to see you too. We’re going back to the base now. Gonna get you a shower and some clean clothes and get you in bed.” He propped Poe up against the wall long enough to shrug his jacket off and he helped Poe get his arms through the sleeves. “Okay, here we go. Hold on to me, alright?” He put his arm under Poe’s and held him up. 

“You got this, Poe. Just one foot in front of the other.” They walked out of the bar and into the rain. 

“Yeaahh, I got this,” Poe slurred. It was going to be a long night. 

 

\-------------  
“Hey, Finn?” Poe said as they entered their shared quarters.

“Yeah?”

“I’m totally about to puke.”

“For the love of--please wait til we get into the bathroom.”

Finn rushed to get him to the toilet. Brushing strands of hair that were sticky with sweat from Poe’s face, he murmured quiet reassurances to his friend as he threw up. 

“You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”

Poe reached for his hand before throwing up again. Finn sighed, using his other hand to rub Poe’s shoulder gently. When it finally seemed like he was done, Finn filled a glass with water and handed it to Poe. 

“I’m gonna need you to rinse your mouth out, then drink this, okay?” For someone who’d never dealt with a drunk person before, Finn was doing a good job. Poe made a mental note to tell him so later, if he remembered.

Poe did as he was told, then closed the toilet lid and sat down. Some of the happy mood from the bar had left him; he was starting to feel worse, and he was sure he looked it, too.

“Alright, we need to get you in the shower.” Finn moved to peel off Poe’s dripping tee shirt. 

“If you wanted to get me outta my clothes that bad, y’coulda just said so,” Poe said, playfully quirking a eyebrow at Finn. 

Finn ignored Poe’s joke entirely. “Do you want to take these off?” Finn said, placing his hands on Poe’s knees to steady him. Even sitting, he was still swaying and he felt like he was going to fall over at any moment.

“Mmm… no.”

Finn proceeded with taking off Poe’s shirt, then lifted him to his feet to help him out of his sweatpants. Poe rested his head on Finn’s chest. He was still shaking, clinging to Finn for balance and support.

“You’re not gonna be able to stand in the fresher on your own, are you?”

“Nope,” Poe replied airily, popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

“Okay.” 

He moved Poe back to his position sitting on the toilet lid, then turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up as he pulled off his sweater. Once stripped, he slid open the refresher door and helped Poe inside.

“Can we… can we sit, buddy? I don’t think I can stand.”

“Yeah.” Finn eased him down slowly to the tile floor, and sat behind him. “We’re gonna wash your hair, okay?” Poe hummed in agreement, leaning back against Finn’s chest. This definitely wasn’t how any of his shower fantasies had gone, but it wasn’t bad.

Finn gave a little snort of laughter behind him. “Oh shit,” Poe mumbled, “did I say that last part? I totally said that last part,” he said, mourning the very last shreds of his dignity. Whatever. This felt too nice to really stay worried for long. Finn’s hands in his hair, shampoo foam running down his face and back. Finn’s warmth behind him. He could fall asleep like this; he was, actually--slipping in and out of consciousness, in that nice haze between sleep and awake.

He wasn’t really aware of what was happening; he was still too drunk and too tired. He just got snippets of what was going on, really. Finn turning off the water. Finn helping him out of the shower, towel drying his hair and patting his body down. He was shaking again. Finn dressing him in clean, dry clothes. This was Finn’s tee shirt, he realized. Although it was freshly washed, it still smelled like him. A distinctly Finn smell, although it was masked by the scent of plain soap and ‘fresh linen’ laundry detergent. 

Finn was dressed too now, and although Poe was feeling a little more steady on his feet, he still leaned against him. Their bed from last night had been made, but the mattresses were still on the floor. Finn dimmed the lights and helped his friend under the blankets, laying down next to him. A few minutes had passed in silence, Poe’s eyes fluttering shut, when he felt Finn roll over next to him and pull him close. He wrapped an arm around Poe and held him to his chest, then pulled the covers tightly around them both. 

“You were shaking,” he said quietly, thumb rubbing circles on Poe’s bicep. Poe buried his face in Finn’s shirt.

“See?” Poe said. “Alcohol is _bad_.” 

“Does it all taste as bad as champagne?”

“No, no, I meant, I meant--getting _drunk_ is bad,” he clarified. “Cause--you end up. You know. Like this.” A pause. “Wait, no, _this_ is fine,” he said hurriedly, motioning to their current close situation, “the cuddling, it’s fine, it’s _great_ ,” he added, getting the strangest feeling that he was starting to dig himself a grave, “I mean, you know. Like this. Meaning, you end up saying. What’s the word. _Stupid_ stuff.”

“You haven’t said much stupid stuff, don’t worry,” Finn said, Maker bless his precious heart.

“I told you I loved you, didn’t I? That’s pretty--”

“Well, you hadn’t until just now.”

“Oh fuck,” Poe mumbled, shoving his face harder against Finn’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Finn said gently, “I get it. Stupid stuff gets said when people are drunk. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But that’s--that’s the _thing_ ,” Poe said, pulling back to stare up into Finn’s eyes. “It. _Does_ mean something.” 

“I’m not sure about that. You told me in the shower that pink Ewoks are the best kind.”

“What the _fuck_. I don’t. I don’t remember that.” Poe fell back against Finn’s chest with a groan. 

“Exactly. So tell me in the morning all the stuff you meant and the stuff you didn’t.” 

Finn pressed another soft kiss to Poe's curls. He opened his mouth to speak again, then realized Poe was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which poe's drunk ass is basically me after my first college party lmao
> 
> don't worry, they'll get their feelings sorted out soon :')


	3. Quit Taking Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sober confessions and smut (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too impatient to wait for my beta before posting this I'm sorry lmao
> 
> edits have been made, however.

_What the shit?_ Poe woke to his face pressed into Finn’s chest. Finn was still asleep, and Poe took a moment to evaluate the current situation. His head was pounding; the shaft of sunlight that crossed the makeshift bed hurt his eyes. Okay, he’d gotten drunk the night before. His clothes were still on, so - wait, no. This shirt was Finn’s. Everything from the night before hit him at once, and he became hyper aware of the way he was practically wrapped around Finn. Arm around Finn’s waist, leg crossing Finn’s thighs, he - oh god, he had an erection. Fuck. He tried to get up carefully to avoid waking Finn, freezing when he felt Finn stir. At the very least he would get off Finn. He didn’t think he could live with the embarrassment of Finn waking up to his morning wood pressed against him.

He turned so that his back was to Finn, and Finn, still evidently asleep, turned with him. He snaked an arm around Poe’s waist, holding him close. 

“G’morning, Poe.” 

Okay, not asleep. 

“M-morning.” 

“You feeling okay?” Finn asked quietly. 

“Not really,” Poe laughed. “This hangover is killing me.” 

“Mmm. I’ll get you some aspirin.” Finn let go of him and started to get up. “If you run away on me again, I will find your flighty pilot ass and drag you back here.” 

Poe flushed and buried his face in the pillow. He heard the soft sound of Finn’s bare feet against the tile as he walked to the refresher. Suddenly last night came rushing back--throwing up, showering with Finn, _I said I loved you didn’t I?_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He was about to stand, ready to run away again, when Finn walked back in the room. 

Finn quirked an eyebrow at him. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Poe fell back against the mattress with a thud. He pulled the blankets around himself and closed his eyes, wishing he was invisible. The mattress dipped a little with the weight of Finn’s body. He sat cross-legged next to Poe.

“Sit up, I got you painkillers.”  
Poe did as he was told, avoiding eye contact as he took a glass of water and three tablets from Finn. He swallowed them all with one gulp of water, then set the glass on the floor. Silence hung in the air for a few moments more. Poe had the blankets wrapped around him still, as though he could hide from Finn’s intense gaze. 

Finn broke the silence, voice gentle. “How much of last night do you remember?”

The idea of lying and saying he’d been blackout drunk was pushed out of his mind quickly. He was a terrible liar as it was, and Finn always seemed to know. He let out a sigh, eyes fixed on the mattress. 

“Pretty much all of it. There’s a couple spots that are kind of fuzzy but…”

“Do you remember what you told me, right before you fell asleep?”

Another pause. “Yeah.”

“So,” Finn’s voice sounded tight. “Did you mean it?”

Poe looked up at him and his heart caught in his throat. This could destroy their friendship, but there was nothing he could do to stop the words from tumbling out. 

“Of course I did. I--I love you, Fi-” 

He didn’t have the chance to finish. Finn grabbed his face roughly and kissed him, hard. It wasn’t a good kiss by any means; it was sloppy and their teeth knocked together. But it was Finn. Before he could gather himself enough to kiss back, Finn had already moved off his lips, planting hard kisses on Poe’s cheek, his jaw, his forehead. He finally pulled back for air, breathless and smiling, hands cradling Poe’s face. 

“So you’re--you’re okay with this?” Poe asked. That smile absolutely wrecked him. 

“More than okay. I’ve been waiting to hear you say that for ages.” Finn’s face fell a little. “When you said it last night, I was so scared you didn’t mean it.”

Poe ran his thumb over Finn’s bottom lip, then kissed him softly, just barely pressing their lips together. “I love you.”

“I know,” Finn said, voice barely above a whisper. “I love you too.” He took Poe’s hand and brought it back to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Love every--” a kiss now to Poe’s palm. “goddamn thing about you.” A soft open mouthed kiss to the inside of Poe’s wrist. Poe’s breath hitched and Finn looked up at him curiously. Another kiss to Poe’s wrist before he moved back to Poe’s lips. He kissed him slow, _too slow_ , Poe thought. He dropped the blanket and pulled Finn close, a hand cradling the back of his neck. Deepening the kiss, he let his tongue graze Finn’s lower lip and received a soft moan in response. Poe pulled back a bit, looking at Finn with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He said softly. 

“Better not be,” Finn responded lightly. “Not ‘til I get to kiss you some more.” Finn pushed gently at Poe’s shoulder, urging him to lie back on the mattress. He did, pulling Finn down on top of him and into another kiss. And then Finn’s lips were tracing his jaw and his hands were wandering under Poe’s shirt, tracing the hard planes of his body. He licked at the shell of Poe’s ear experimentally, and Poe bucked his hips up in response. He was practically clawing at Finn’s shoulders, trying to get him as close as possible. 

“Hold on, babe.” Finn sat up, straddling Poe, and pulled his shirt off in one quick motion. Poe took in the sight, hands on Finn’s waist. Finn rolled his hips, grinning wickedly down at Poe. It was too much--he needed to feel the press of Finn’s body against his. He sat so Finn was in his lap, and pulled off his own shirt. 

“Better?” Poe smiled against Finn’s lips, wrapping his arms around Finn’s thick frame. 

“Definitely.” He took Poe’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, hungrily. Poe couldn’t stop the needy sounds that escaped as Finn parted his lips with his tongue. He was hard, and fuck, so was Finn. 

“God, just wanna,” Poe gasped--Finn had chosen that moment to begin sucking a bruise on his neck. 

“What, babe?” Finn panted against him. 

Poe responded by grabbing at Finn’s ass, pulling his sweats down just enough to dig his hands in. Finn keened, leaning into Poe just a bit too much to stay balanced. They fell back against the mattress, Finn trapping Poe with his arms. Poe pulled at Finn’s pants again, and Finn kicked them off along with his briefs. Poe’s sweats were pulled off with urgency moments later. Finn moved his kisses down Poe’s chest, hot tongue licking at Poe’s dark nipples. It felt like Finn wanted to devour him as he traced the planes of Poe’s body with his mouth. He sucked small kisses along the v of Poe’s pelvis, smiling against the soft skin with every moan that came from Poe. 

“Y-you’re a goddamn tease, y’know that?” Poe looked down at him, hair damp from sweat. 

“Don’t worry, Dameron. Not gonna tease you any longer.” He grinned, locking eyes with Poe before finally stroking his leaking cock. Poe’s head tilted back and he clutched at the sheets. His eyes were screwed shut, but he felt the heat of Finn’s breath on his cock. When Finn finally wrapped his lips around it, Poe let out a choked sob. What a sight he made, with his full lips around Poe and his eyes closed in focus. It didn’t take long before Poe was on the edge.  
“F-fuck, Finn…wait,” Poe moaned. Finn pulled off with an obscene pop, worry in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was hoarse. 

“Wanna come with you.” 

Finn crawled up to meet Poe’s lips and rutted against him. He was hard and leaking, despite having not been touched. There was desperation in his movements and he panted against Poe’s neck. Poe bit into Finn’s shoulder to keep from crying out, blunt nails clawing ashy lines into Finn’s back. 

“P-Poe, I think I’m gonna -” Finn sounded like he was choking back tears. Poe reached between them to tug at Finn’s cock, stroking him gently. It didn’t take long before he was painting Poe’s belly with hot spurts of white. The feeling sent Poe over the edge, and his back arched off the mattress as the orgasm pulsed through him. They collapsed together, breathless in the afterglow. Poe grabbed for his t-shirt to wipe the cum from their stomachs, then pulled Finn close and rolled them over so he was on top. 

“I fucking love you,” he laughed, kissing Finn’s nose. 

“Is that right.” Finn’s voice was low and Poe felt it rumble in his chest. 

Poe frowned. “Don’t be rude, you’re supposed to say it back,” he said indignantly. 

“I love you, Poe Dameron. I love your flighty pilot ass--especially your pilot ass.” Finn smiled up at him. “Now, what do you say we try and act out some of those shower fantasies you were telling me about last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream w me about finnpoe on tumblr i'm @stardusteddameron


End file.
